


Lost and Found

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Riza and Grumman have a little chat. Riza learns about her true family.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to LittlebutFiery who helped edit this into the amazing fic it is now!

Riza stared at the table of the little restaurant. Fuhrer Grumman sat across from her, the plain folder between them. She’d read through it twice, but she was still in shock. “I just… I can’t believe it.”

“You know this, Riza. You know it’s true. Why else would your father want to keep you away from the rest of your family?”

“It’s just… it feels so… far-fetched!  _ Me _ , related to the  _ Fuhrer _ ? And then… All those times you told General Mustang--”

“You can call him Roy, dear. I’ll understand.”

“Those times you told him he should marry your granddaughter…”

“Exactly. You two were made for each other. I’m only sorry it took me this long to become Fuhrer. Otherwise, you could have gotten married a while ago,” Grumman chuckled.

Riza couldn’t believe it. She really couldn’t. She’d spent her whole life thinking she was alone, after her parents’ deaths. And now… to find out that she still had a family...it was almost unimaginable.

“Now, I understand if you don’t want to make anything public about this. If you’re anything like your mother then you’ll be incredibly stubborn and want to earn things solely on your own merit.”

“W-well, yes, S-sir.” Riza stumbled over the word, unsure of the proper term of address for a commander-and-grandfather. “I just… I would want to tell Roy. He… He doesn’t know, does he?”

“No. I wasn’t even sure until a few months ago, and at that point we were too busy with all of the Promised Day nonsense to address it.”

“I… It’s so much to take in. I wish my father had said something.”

“Your father and I didn’t see eye-to-eye on anything. He did almost everything he could to keep my daughter away from us after they married. He claimed that we would only disrupt his work if we kept visiting her. I’m not surprised he never said anything.”

“I’m… glad to know I still have a family. Thank you for telling me,” Riza murmured. “I’ve felt so alone since my father passed.”

“You’ve got a family, Riza. Even without me. All of your friends from working under Mustang… Those nice Elric boys. And of course Lieutenant Catalina. She’s a lovely girl. Very perky.” He paused for a moment, taking in Riza’s glare, and cleared his throat as he continued, “I am, of course, referring to her personality.”

“I… suppose you’re right.” She smiled softly, thinking of all the friends she’d made… the makeshift family she’d found. “What… Do I call you now?”

“Well, I’ve always thought Grandad has a nice ring to it, but whatever you’re comfortable with is fine with me, Riza.”

“I just… You’re the Fuhrer now and I’m not sure it’d be… professional.”

“Well, of course it’s not professional. But you’re my granddaughter, professionalism be damned. And speaking of work… I assume you’ll still want to stay with Mustang should he receive any transfers?”

“I was under the impression that he’d be heading up the Ishval Reconstruction. We’d be staying in the East, wouldn’t we?”

“Well yes, but at the same time, what happens when Ishval is rebuilt? Mustang will end up transferred to Central, to sit on my council. And there will be other changes that need to be made. You’ll want to stay with him through all of that, yes?”

“Absolutely.”

Grumman laughed, and Riza smiled. She had only the faintest memories of her mother, but she knew that laugh. It felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
